


Ненависть толще чем лед (Огонь и Лёд)

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Dark, Drama, F/F, Fantastic, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Давние соперницы Богиня Феникс (Джина Грей) и Белая Королева (Эмма Фрост) сошлись в очередном сражении. Что из этого выйдет и ради чего была все эта битва?
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey
Kudos: 2





	Ненависть толще чем лед (Огонь и Лёд)

_...Бьются в зеркальной, бесконечной войне!  
© Слот_

Огромная огненная птица взметнулась вверх, издав чудовищный жуткий крик. Исходящий от нее золотой свет опалял глаза, а жар пробирал даже вдалеке. Эмма прикрыла лицо рукой, раздумывая, не стоит ли отступить. Нет, не стоит. Она не умела сдаваться. 

Эмма распрямилась, расправила руки в стороны и выдохнула. Она должна была принять Феникс. Внезапно мощный невидимый удар настиг ее, болезненно толкая в грудь, так, что девушка упала наземь. Эмма вскрикнула, сжимая рукой икс-брошь, словно это могло унять боль, и устремила взгляд к небу. Она уже знала, кто ее атаковал.

Извечная соперница Эммы, Джина Грей, парила в воздухе. Ее пышные огненные рыжие волосы развевал ветер, а зелено-золотой костюм играл бликами от отсветов пламени. Глаза богини походили на бездонное зеленое море.

— Все красуешься? — со снисходительной улыбкой спросила Эмма.

— Скорее, это касается тебя, Фрост, — мягкий голос Джины не изменился за все это время.

— Я хотя бы это признаю, — проворковала Эмма, вставая. — А тебе никогда не хватало духа признать, что ты любишь эффектные появления и зрителей, Джина. Скажи... каково это, когда ты уничтожаешь целую галактику своими руками в золотых перчатках?

Зеленые глаза Джины вспыхнули недобрым огоньком, означая, что слова Эммы попали в цель. Грей вскинула руки, а Фрост, оказавшись проворнее, атаковала соперницу телепатической вспышкой. Джина вскрикнула, хватаясь за голову, и едва не упала вниз. Но Грей всегда была слишком сильна для того, чтобы быть так запросто побежденной.

— Как мило... — улыбнулась Джина. — Для той, которая начала свой путь в «Клубе Адского Пламени». Ты была и остаешься извечным врагом Людей-Икс, они так тебя и не приняли! Никто из них не любит тебя, Фрост.

Эмма охнула, широко распахнув глаза и яростно смотря на Джину. Собравшись с силами, Фрост оторвалась от земли и воспарила в воздухе так же, как и ее враг. 

Феникс снова издал призывный клич. Сильный ветер безжалостно трепал светлые волосы Эммы, когда как локоны Джины, подобно языкам пламени, качались на воздушных волнах. Поющее пламя Феникса заглушало любые посторонние звуки.

— _Он_ ждет, — пояснила Джина.

— Но не тебя! — перебила Эмма. — Ты давно умерла, Джина Грей, так покойся уже с миром!

Фрост приложила тонкие пальцы к виску, посылая очередную атаку в Джину. Рыжеволосая девушка сгруппировалась, прижимая колени к груди и скрещивая руки, тем самым отражая удар. Резко распрямившись, Джин вскинула руку, посылая мощное пламя в противницу.

— _Я огонь! Я возрождение! Я сама жизнь! Я **Феникс**!_ — в голосе Грей скользнули мистические громовые раскаты, пока пламя обуяло Эмму. — _**Феникс это я!**_

Огненный столп упал наземь, и Джина улыбнулась, думая, что Фрост повержена. Девушка опустилась на землю, приближаясь к огню. Но как только пламя сошло, глазам Грей предстала блестящая белая статуя Эммы. Статуя шевельнулась, и Джин поняла, что та вовремя успела покрыться алмазной защитой. В ту же секунду Эмма крутанулась и, наклонив торс, ударила Джин ногой в шею.

— А я лед и холод! — ответил Фрост. — Мы такие разные, Джина. 

— Лед и пламя... — улыбнулась Грей, вставая с земли и потирая шею. 

— И одной Вселенной для нас мало.

— Кто-то должен умереть.

Одни: « _Мир кончится в **огне**!_»;  
Другие: « _Нет! Во **льду**!_»  
И если б выбрать дали мне,  
Я б предпочел _сгореть в огне_.  
Но если дважды ждать беду,  
Надеюсь, злости, чтоб прозреть,  
Теперь довольно я найду,  
Что этот _хрупкий мир стереть_  
 _По силам также **льду**_ ,  
Что лед достаточно велик,  
 _Чтоб Землю превратить в **ледник**_.*

Брови Джин сошлись к переносице, и Эмму откинуло ментальной атакой. Своей алмазной формой девушка пробила стену, в которую ее впечатала Грей. 

— Зато... — ответила Эмма, вставая и тяжело дыша. — Скотт выбрал меня! Это подтвердил День М! Если бы он любил тебя, то в его идеальной жизни была бы ты! Как погибшая Гвен у Паркера. Но в том мире я была его женой! Ты проиграла бой за главное, что у тебя было, бой за Скотта!

Эмма закричала, когда ее настигло пламя, и невольно скинула свою защитную оболочку. Подняв глаза на обидчицу, Фрост изумленно охнула, увидев красно-золотой костюм.

— Темный Феникс... — произнесла она.

— _Я есть **Жизнь** , я есть **Смерть**!_ — пророкотала Джина, посылая уничтожающую волну в Эмму.

Девушка вскинула руки, создавая вокруг себя защитный телекинетический барьер. Пламя, пытающееся пробить защиту, было столь сильным, что Эмму начало отталкивать назад так, что каблуки ее сапог ушли в землю.

— Ты увела Скотта, ты обманула его! — говорила Джина. — И только я знаю, почему Скотт выбрал тебя. Я поставила ему ментальную установку. Это я дала ему приказ и настрой быть счастливым! 

Губы Эммы дрогнули. Девушка собралась и сделала руками толчок вперед, отбивая пламя Джины в нее же саму.

— Зачем она тебе? — закричала Фрост Фениксу. — Зачем?! Ты хочешь быть ей? Но она умерла, она никто! Если тебе нужна жизнь, если нужен Скотт, то выбери меня!

Феникс издал очередной вопль, сильнее расправляя крылья.

— Хочешь ее? — смеясь спросила Джина, убирая прядь волос за ухо. — Ну что же... Выбирай.

Феникс взмыл в воздух и тут же начал пикировать вниз. Эмма с широко распахнутыми глазами наблюдала за приближающейся силой. Феникс ворвался в нее больно и резко. Фрост закричала, когда всю ее обуяло пламя, когда огонь выжигал каждую ее клеточку.

— Йа-а-а-а-а! — истошный вопль Эммы напугал бы кого угодно, но Джина знала эту боль и не была удивленна.

Эмма согнулась пополам, отчего ее, ставшие более золотыми, волосы, красивыми волнами закрыли искаженное мукой лицо. Девушка резко разогнулась, выгибаясь в обратную сторону и сжимая руки в кулаки. 

Тело Эммы тут же преобразилось так, как это было угодно Фениксу.

— Я... я... — Эмма направила руки в сторону Джины и атаковала ее огнем.

Грей вовремя прикрылась телепатическим щитом, хотя атака сумела опалить ей руку. Фрост тяжело дышала, и в глазах ее был страх.

— Я не готова... я не готова... я не готова! — закричала Эмма, хватаясь за голову.

Она выгнулась и упала наземь.

— Забери его! — кричала девушка.

Джина протянула руки, и огненный столп вырвался из груди Эммы, освобождая ее. Пламя метнулось к Грей, и привычный уже жар обуял все ее тело. Фрост приподнялась на дрожащих руках, наблюдая, как красно-золотой костюм Джины стал излучать свет. Зеленые глаза стали золотыми, волосы приобрели красный оттенок. Эмма превратилась в алмаз и произнесла:

— Да уж, лучше мне оставаться льдом.

Одни: « _Мир кончится в **огне!**_ »  
-« _Нет, — сгубит **лёд**!_»  
Коль страсти пыл известен мне,  
Я б предпочёл гореть в огне.  
Но если дважды гибель ждёт,  
Сколь хрупок мир, могу понять,  
Познавши ненависти лёд:  
 _Чтоб мир **сломать**  
 **И лёд сойдёт**.**_

Эмма уверенно поднялась на ноги и наклонила голову, яростно смотря на Джину. Нет, на **Феникс**. 

— Умри уже навсегда! — закричала Эмма, кидаясь на Феникс.

Ее ловкий удар ногой был отражен Джиной, зато кулак попал прямо в щеку девушки. Феникс тут же ответила огнем, который сбил Эмму с ног; но, падая, девушка сделала подсечку Феникс и та, потеряв равновесие, тоже упала. Фрост кинулась на соперницу, прорываясь сквозь ее пламя и яростно сжимая тонкую шею Джины. Феникс перехватил руки Эммы, крепко сжимая их и пытаясь оторвать от себя. 

Пламя Феникс начало гаснуть, свечение стало слабее, а вот свет от алмазного покрытия Фрост стал ярче и чище.

— Я раз и навсегда уничтожу тебя! — кричала Эмма. — Раз и навсегда! 

Фрост напряглась и сосредоточила всю свою силу на сердцебиении Джины. Феникс вскрикнула и призвала к своему пламени. Эмма закричала, когда жар стал пробирать даже ее алмазное тело, но не отпустила сердце Джины, заставляя его биться все медленнее и медленнее. 

По щеке Фрост пробежала слеза и девушка закричала:

— Умри! Умри уже навсегда!

Одни говорят, _мир умрет в **огне**_ ,  
 _Другие твердят про **лед**_.  
Я долго жил, и кажется мне,  
Огонь скорей подойдет.   
Ну если бы кто-нибудь мне сказал,  
Что дважды нас гибель ждет,   
Я не удивился бы, я узнал,  
 _Что **ненависть** толще чем **лед**_.***

Внезапно Эмма вскрикнула и ослабила хватку. Джина улыбнулась и ловко скинула с себя девушку. Фрост, растерявшись, сбросила алмазную защиту и упала прямо на горящую траву. Закричав от ожогов, девушка откатилась на сухую землю и постаралась отдышаться.

Эмма прикрыла глаза, сдерживая слезы. Ее губы предательски дрожали. А Феникс была рядом. Феникс победила.

— Победила? — в голосе Джины прозвучало удивление. — Разве это победа, Эмма? 

Фрост повернула голову в бок и открыла глаза. Джина лежала на земле рядом с ней и улыбалась. Были ли они похожи в тот момент? Они лежали на земле «валетом», друг напротив друга, лицом к лицу. Красивые женщины с пышными волосами, яркими глазами, полными губами и длинными ногами. В тот момент Эмме показалось, что разными их делает только цвет глаз и волос.

— Почему ты не остановила мое сердце, Фрост? — коварная улыбка Темного Феникса была знакома Эмме.

— Потому... потому, что это не я, — ответила девушка, уже не сдерживая слез. — Зачем ты мучаешь меня, Джина? Зачем преследуешь? Чего ты хочешь? Скотта? Или моей смерти за то, что я так подло обошлась с тобой?

— Смерти? — Феникс чуть приподнялась и склонила голову на бок. — Ты думаешь, что столь значимая фигура, Фрост?! Чтобы я преследовала тебя?! Это ты не можешь отпустить меня, дорогуша!

Эмма охнула. Она смотрела в золотые глаза Джины и не могла понять, что же тут происходит. Затем она повернула голову смотря на небо и чуть улыбнулась.

— Я вспомнила... — прошептала она. — Я сама позвала тебя.

— Да, — ответила Джина со смехом. — Но так и не смогла убить!

— Я не хотела тебя убить! — возразила Эмма. 

— Я не верю!

— Правда!

— Ложь.

— Это была не я! — Эмма села на земле и сжала голову руками. — Это все влияние **Феникса**! Я никогда не хотела твоей смерти! Более того, я каждый день ощущала вину! И я звала тебя, чтобы...!

Фрост охнула, вспоминая.

— Чтобы получить прощение? — насмешливо спросила Феникс.

— Да... — отчаянно прошептала Эмма, опуская голову.

— Но в чем твоя вина? — голос Джины прозвучал внезапно мягко и без примеси мистического грома.

Фрост подняла голову, с удивлением смотря на Джин Грей в зелено-золотом костюме. Рыжеволосая девушка улыбалась.

— Джина... — прошептала Фрост. — Ты стала богиней. И тебе нет дела до земных обид?

— Нет, не совсем, — ответила девушка. — Не ты убила меня. Зато ты стала той, которая смогла заставить Скотта жить. Когда ты в алмазной форме, он может даже смотреть на тебя без очков. Ты создана для него.

— Я тоже была Фениксом. И как долго мы боролись с тобой, — заговорила Эмма. — Это наше вечное противостояние напомнило мне бесконечную войну. Только чем больше я смотрю на тебя, тем больше вижу себя, словно мы...

— Мы отчасти едины, — кивнула Джина. — Ведь ты брала Феникса, когда я воскресла. В каждом из Людей-Икс есть частица меня, так же есть она и в тебе. 

— Огонь и лед несовместимы, — возразила Эмма.

— Возможно, они ближе всех друг другу.

— Ты вернешься?

— Нет. Я давно уже не человек и место мое не на Земле.

Джина мягко взяла руки Эммы и переплела пальцы. Цвет костюма Грей изменился до бело-золотого, означая появления Белого Феникса Короны.

— Наша война и правда бесконечна. И мы больше похожи, чем различны, — продолжила Джина. — Возможно, я давно стала твоим отражением. Потому, что ты так жаждала получить мое прощение. Так сильно, что даже призвала меня и сделала частью себя. Но я пришла не только поэтому.

Эмма напряженно посмотрела на девушку. Если явилась Джина Грей, да еще и при полной силе, то это было не просто так.

— Что же привело тебя?

Джина встала, ведя Эмму за собой. Не разжимая рук, она продолжила:

— Ты на себе ощутила, что такое Феникс, — пояснила Джина. — Он высвобождает все самое **темное** , что есть в человеке и заставляет тебя делать даже то, чего ты не хочешь. Если он решит, что **Очищающий Огонь** должен сойти на Землю, то он сойдет.

— Да, я поняла, — кивнула Эмма, сжимая руку Джины. — Но к чему ты говоришь мне это?

— Феникс направляется к земле.

Фрост вздрогнула, с надеждой смотря на Джин. Суть сказанного дошла до нее тут же, девушка уже представляла, как это изменит их бедственное положение. 

— То есть... наша раса возродится? Мутанты вернут свою сущность? — спросила она.

— Нет, — покачала головой Джина. — Это значит лишь то, что скоро кто-то должен будет принять Феникс.

— Хоуп... 

— Да, моя милая Хоуп. Но только все пойдет не так. Вы совершите ошибку. Помни, Эмма, Феникс меняет того, кем становится. Я вижу, Эмма. Я вижу, что будет. И прошу лишь об одном. Помни, Феникс меняет. 

— Фениксом могла обладать лишь ты, — с горечью произнесла Эмма, когда Джин, отпустила ее руку и прошла мимо нее.

— Помни, Эмма. Феникс меняет. И ни у кого нет права быть богом. Прощай.

Фрост открыла глаза. По ее щеке стекла слеза. Сняв Церебро, девушка вытерла слезы и встала с кресла.

— Все нормально, Эмма? — спросил встревожено Скотт, обнимая подругу. — Ты словно отключилась! Словно твое сознание было... не тут.

— Не тут... — отрешенно повторила Эмма.

— Что ты видела? Сколько на земле осталось мутантов?

— Я видела Скотт... **Феникс близко. Он возвращается.** И это **не Джина Грей**.

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> **  
> *** Все разные варианты перевода стихотворения Роберта Фроста "Огонь и Лед"


End file.
